


Blasphemy

by writing_regen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But I guess you can take it romantically too, But he is their idiot, Fluff, Gen, How did we end up in this situation?, Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how police stations work, Lamp - Freeform, No Angst, Parking Tickets, Platonic Relationships, Roman goes to jail, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Town of Salem based, Why Did I Write This?, are you proud, both ocs are side characters, calm, for once, hand-wavy police stuff, ive never been arrested what can i say, roman is an idiot, theyre here for like 3 seconds, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: “Roman is in jail. Again. Typical.” Logan explained simply, resting his arms on his knees and hunching forward, “And I’m assuming it is my turn to retrieve him.”





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/gifts).



> I literally have no idea what this is but I found a screenshot of my will from an old game of Town of Salem where Roman ended up in jail and I had to write it. Please help Logan. He is so... so tired of Roman and his antics. Beta reading? Editing? Who's she? Never heard of her.

Logan sighed and hung up the call, pocketing his phone before pulling off his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose in the hopes of staving off the already imminent headache. He could feel Patton’s eyes looking at him from the other side of the couch, practically radiating concern. After another moment of silence, Logan replaced his glasses and finally met the other’s gaze. He felt as though he had aged several years, an exhaustion pulling at his limbs and the corners of his mind that hadn’t been there before the phone had rung.

  
“Roman is in jail. Again. Typical.” He explained simply, resting his arms on his knees and hunching forward, “And I’m assuming it is my turn to retrieve him.”

  
Patton’s gaze turned sympathetic and he placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “You know I can always get him if you need. I know that you’ve been dealing with a lot of problems at the University.”

  
Logan simply shook his head, “No. It’s quite alright. Perhaps even a welcome mental distraction.” He assured, turning to wedge a well-worn bookmark into an overfilled binder.  
Patton’s hand slid off his shoulder as Logan stood, running a hand through his hair. Grumbling under his breath, he searched around the apartment for the keys. He let out a small hum of triumph as he pulled them out of their precarious position under a jacket, “Let Virgil know where I’m going. It might be a while, we’re not a high priority.” A pause, “You know he wouldn’t get himself into these situations if he simply accepted his mistakes. I cannot even begin to fathom why he feels the need to be so… obstinate every time.” As he spoke, he crossed to the door, looking down and shaking his head. “It’s… ridiculous.”

  
Patton chuckled lightly, a sort of exasperated amusement audible in the action, “Maybe, but Roman is a little bit ridiculous, isn’t he?”

  
“That he is. I should be home by dinner. I’ll see you, Patton.”

  
In the apartment lobby, the lights buzzed and Logan heard snatches of conversations as he passed through, twirling the keys between his fingers. Between the four of them, they owned one apartment and two cars. With such vastly diverse careers and lifestyles this could cause problems. That being said, many of these problems arose from Roman and his automobile habits. The car he currently had access to was the old junker that Patton and Virgil had too many memories associated with to get rid of. He had advocated putting the old car out of its misery for several years, but had never gotten further than an empty promise of “soon”.

  
Outside, the wind was blistering, thin wispy clouds passing across the sun at random intervals. Logan felt, ironically, that this weather reflected his mood. He wished he could say that this was the first time in recent history he had slipped into the old car on the way to pick up Roman from another one of his unnecessary escapades. It took a few tries to get the engine running, but eventually the behemoth roared to life and began to putter down the street. In an act of desperation and skewed priorities the year before, the group had recruited Logan to help fix the car up so that while air conditioning no longer worked, the radio was still in what could be considered working order. Most times, this was a decision he grew to regret. Thankfully, the weather was mild enough that day that as long as he could crack the windows, he could keep himself fairly cool. So he turned on the radio to a random channel and began mindlessly tapping one hand to the beat. He found that was a much less hindering distraction than the barely veiled annoyance biting at his thoughts.

  
Arriving at the police station, he offered a small nod to the tired-looking woman manning the front desk.

  
To his dismay, when he went to explain his presence she cut him off by holding up a hand, “Let me guess. You look annoyed, rather than really angry or worried,” The woman’s gaze travelled across him as if she was searching for something. Logan felt distinctly uncomfortable under her scrutiny, but only showed this discomfort by adjusting his glasses where they already sat straight on his nose. Her gaze caught on the dark blue charm hanging off a simple chain on his wrist. It was shaped like a heart, and something he’d adamantly protested - but no one could stay strong against Patton and his pleading for long. So all four had one that matched in their respective colors. The woman nodded with a slight smile, “and you’ve got the charm. You’re here for Roman, aren’t you?”

  
Logan sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at the woman, “I cannot believe that he’s known by name. I apologize for whatever he’s done this time.”

  
The woman waved him off, “Well he certainly brings some life into the place. He’s further in the back, go right on ahead and talk to him.”

  
“Thank you so much.”

  
Shaking his head, Logan slipped quietly into the narrower hallways at the back of the building. The headache that had been slowly creeping up on him over the course of the last few hours blossomed the moment he heard Roman’s declarations, and long before he could see him.

  
“It’s amazing. I don’t even need to see you and you still give me a headache.” Logan called, and the long-winded and indignant rants were brought to a halt with a short squeak.

  
“Oh! Logan! My knight in shining armor has come to save me from the tower I’ve been locked away in!”

  
Logan came to a stop, arms crossed in front of the holding cell as he gazed at Roman, “The tower the Prince got himself trapped in.”

  
Roman clutched one hand over his heart, bunching the material of his white jacket in between his fingers, “I know you intend to wound me, Logan, but I am just so happy to see you.”

  
Logan rubbed at his temples and looked up at Roman, “You could just pay the parking ticket.”

  
“This is a slight on my honor! I must defend it!”

  
“You’re getting yourself into more trouble.”

  
“It is worth it to defend who I am.”

  
“You know you don’t have to defend yourself to us at the very least. We have seen you at your worst.”

  
“That hurt a little.”

  
“Roman this is the sixth time. It’s getting out of hand.”

  
“I am who I am. You cannot ask a fish to climb a tree.”

  
“Don’t quote political cartoons at me. You won’t be able to keep up.”

  
“Is that a challenge?”

  
Before the conversation could escalate, a police officer stepped next to Logan and tilted his head towards the cell, “You do know you’re free to go, Mr. Prince.” He said, unlocking the holding cell.

  
Roman stepped out and offered a cool nod towards the officer, and even the simple action caused Logan to raise an eyebrow.

  
“Stop glaring at the police officer.” He chided.

  
Roman turned to the logical man and frowned, “I was not!” He protested.

  
Logan just gave him an incredulous look and Roman hunched his shoulders.

  
“Come on, Prince Alarming. Let’s go home. Patton is making dinner.” Logan smiled slightly and Roman returned the expression before slinging an arm around Logan’s shoulders.

  
“So… what if I just challenged o-”

  
“No, you’re not challenging any of the police officers to a duel. You’ll lose and I’ll have it on video.”

  
“You take the fun out of everything!”

**Author's Note:**

> I... love Logan? A lot? And I really love his dynamic with Roman. It's the perfect breeding ground for silly antics. I love the rivalry.


End file.
